


Family, love, and loyalty

by Fantasyqueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dadster, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Mystery, Organized Crime, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, and he's a bit creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyqueen/pseuds/Fantasyqueen
Summary: Rue, a rare and unique human-monster hybrid, had embarked on a journey across the land in search of a place that would give her a sense of belonging.In her next destination, Ebott city, the recently established monster capital, she finally reaps the rewards of the three-year journey. Her Soulmate. A home. A family.However, tensions between the inhabitants of Ebott and the neighbouring human city is escalating, leaving death in its wake. Entering the corruption which is her new life, can Rue help protect her new family, while possibly unlocking the secrets of her unusual ancestry?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. Journey to the City

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all :)  
> This story is my first piece of writing in years. I have been planning this one for quite some time now.  
> It is both for my pleasure and for yours. It has been inspired by the many beautiful works I have read on this site. I do hope you enjoy it!  
> More tags will be added on the way to avoid too many spoilers. The first two chapters are tame, but that changes very quickly.

_“No, please! Let me stay with you! Don’t make me go…” The soft voice of a woman trembled, panicked, and distraught._

_A man’s voice, firm, and well-spoken replied, “I am sorry, but you must! He will not stop. He will find you. There is nothing he won’t do to you until they are alive again.”_

_The cracking of an old wooden door shifts into a massive slam._

_“Hurry, you must go now!”_

_Whimpering, the gentle voice calls out, “...I love-.”_

\-----

Train tracks release a harsh metallic screech as the steam locomotive reaches a sudden halt. The body of a slumbering young woman thrusts forward to the front of a vacant cargo compartment. _What, where…?_ Startled, with her dozed state lingering, she slowly rises to her feet and looks out of the gap of the rusted carriage door. Ignoring the pain throbbing through her knocked head, she is pleasantly surprised at the convenience of the stop. _Oh, I’m already this close._ Consuming her entire line of view stood a tall steep mountain, lined with luscious green slopes, it looms over the whole area dominating the landscape. A small condensed city sits at the base, with the mountain’s shadow engulfing the sunlight the city seems starved of. But why had the train stopped?

The rail line conveniently passes outside her destination, of which is now the decommissioned next stop from the preceding Silver City station. Steam trains being a primary mode of transport for people and goods, it had been a lifeline for the citizens of the once thriving and prosperous city. She positions her small hands in the gap of the rusted metal door, heaving it to the side. Her arms seizes at the weight, only mustering the strength to leave a small opening. With enough room to squeeze her body and bag through, she slips out. _Best not to make it apparent to the driver that they had an unwanted hitchhiker._ Confirming no one was watching, she hastily closes the door.

She turns her view towards the front, where the movement of two figures kneeling on the rail captures her attention. _Broken tracks?_ She ponders at what could be the cause, hoping it was nothing intentional. An old disconnected line sits nearby leading to the city. She eagerly heads towards them, allowing them to guide the way.

“Y-young lady! What are you doing?!” The shaky voice of an aged man yells, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. He is tall, dressed in a worn black suit and decorated with a peculiar religious pendant hanging from the neck. He positions himself in front of Rue, blocking the path. “Why would such a vulnerable individual such as yourself be making their way to such a ghastly place? Come, you must turn around, you know not what you are heading to.” Grabbing Rue’s shoulders, he motions her to move away.

Turning her head up, Rue meets with his eyes, confused at why this unusual man was determined to halt her journey. “Sir, I need to get past. I have my reasons, and I have come very far.” He remains undeterred by the response, only to persist at trying to usher the ‘lost’ young lady away. A prick of pain surfaces as his jagged nails digs into her shoulders. “Miss, that place is dangerous. Full of evil. You must get away from here.” Frustration can be heard developing in his voice.

Rue knows the individual means no real harm, although it doesn't stop a hint of fear from swelling in her chest. He is just another man in this brutal world, trying to protect fellow humanity. She empathises with that, but the misinformation circulating about the type of people living here is making life worse for everyone. Having already persevered this far; she is not faltering now.

She shoves back, causing the man to stumble and leaving him startled. “Stop, please! I need to get through.” Her soul begins throbbing, with the unexpected feeling of desperation pulsing through her. It wants to drag her to the city as if something depends on it. Why? Why am I feeling such an urge?

_What is wrong with this woman?_ The irritated man is quickly losing his patience at the clearly bonkers lady in front of him. His displeasure is short-lived, however, as he sees the gaze of her deep violet orbs meet his. They are staring so intensely, as if into his soul. It warms him. Capture him. It is like they were singing to him, a silent tune only to be felt, not heard. _Her eyes…So enchanting, beautiful and… Gone?_ In a single blink, the woman in green vanishes. “W-where?” Did he blackout? He spins back towards the city, spotting her silhouette in the distance, promptly making her getaway. He clenches at his pendant, disturbed and unable to comprehend what he experienced.

\------

At the main road entrance, a proud but neglected sign stands. “Ebott City”; named after the mountain it resides under. Walking into the streets, stones sprinkled across the tarmac crunches with each step taken. Although not well cared for, it was clear that this path is heavily used at times. Abandoned and decrepit buildings dot the outskirts with an unusual lack of vehicles. Only periodic signs of life surfaces down the side roads. The city is far less populated than anticipated. 

Further in, a mix of medium to small-sized apartment blocks, townhouses and sporadic large homes line the streets. It is oddly disorganised. Rue travels towards the city centre, where the mumble of voices of the citizens come into range. She approaches the hustle-and-bustle of the centre, seeing monsters of various types, sizes and age occupying the streets. Market stalls are set up in front of some of the small stores. Perhaps this is a market day?

One stall, in particular, is offering baked goods. A delicious looking golden brown pasty sits temptingly, egging Rue on to take a bite. _I wonder if it is laced with magic…_ She reaches for her purse within her hip satchel, but the increasing volume of whispers tears her attention away from the enticing food. Looking at the people around her, she is met by a flood of curious and perplexed gazes. This is a stark contrast to the hostile or feared reactions she had been expecting, although she isn't going to complain. She doesn't want her potentially new neighbours to dislike her on the spot. It does raise the concern though, if not out of hostility or fear, then what are they staring for? Does she look strange compared to other humans? No, that doesn’t seem right. This appearance has done fine in human cities. 

Her unease hastens and she elects to continue through the streets, pushing the questions out of her mind. She can't bear to cause any commotion on her first day. Away from the crowds, she passes a charming little store, revamped from what looked like an old pharmacy. _‘Daisy’s clinic’. I’ll remember this place for later._ Looking up at the mountain, the sunlight which filters past the mountainside begins to dim into a light orange. The evening is closing in. _Now would be the time to find someplace to stay._

Ahead, is a three-story building with a wooden sign ‘Inn’. This is the first of its sort so far. Attempting to not look suspicious, she peers into the window, examining a rabbit-like monster who is sat reading a book behind the main desk. The reception appears cosy and welcoming with lit candlesticks lining the walls, giving light to the room where the sunlight could not. As she turns the doorknob of the door and peeks her head in, the rabbit's attention fixates on the peculiar lady. He stands and places the book upon the desk. She nervously proceeds to the older looking fellow and mumbles in a lowered voice. “Please, may I have a room for the night? Perhaps even for a few nights? I am not sure how long I will be around for. But I have the gold.” He raises his paw to his chin with an expression of deep thought emerging on his face. _Was he trying to find a way to say no?_ She thought. _  
_

Rus is kicking herself inside, worried she has botched her first exchange with one of the locals. “Are you what humans call… oh, what was it again… a witch? I had learned humans also persecuted them in the past. Is that why you came here?” He asks.

Relief floods her body. Although he is not entirely accurate, he isn't too far off either. She will go with the witch cover for now. 

“How did you know?” she inquires.

“I guess you haven’t been around our kind before, or not much anyway. Your magic. It's radiating from you. Powerful. It has a unique feel to it too, not like I have felt before, and I have been around for a while as you can see.” He said.

The humans she previously encountered never made such an observation. So it had completely slipped her mind that monsters could feel her power. That explains the stares she had been receiving through the city. At this rate, they were going to uncover what she was.

“Not many, no. I have had the opportunity to meet a few travellers in the past few years. But, apart from them, you are the first I've spoken to. I hope I can learn more about yourselves during my stay here, however.” It is true, she couldn’t have met more than a dozen monsters outside of this city. Even so, she is well aware considerably exist outside the city than most realise. An ounce of achievement fills her, leaving her happy from her first successful interaction.

Intrigued by his new guest, he welcomes Rue to stay at the Inn. After checking her in and taking initial payment, he escorts her to her room. Heading up the stairwell and along the corridor, she notices only a few of the other dwellings are occupied. Stepping into what could be her new home for the next few weeks, she took a second to appreciate her surroundings. It is roomy, with cupboards and a desk lining the walls. It even has a bathroom. “As you can see, I don’t get a lot of guests.” The Innkeeper looking ashamed in admitting. “But since you’re still debating on the length of your stay, I felt it would be appropriate to give you a larger room. Perhaps it may even help sway your decision.” The undertone of a plea laces his kind words. _He seems so sad._

“Thank you, you are very kind. Especially to someone... like myself.” Rue says.

He smiles and begins to shut the door. “I’ll return with dinner once you have settled.” He replies.

Now alone, Rue throws her pack onto the bed and heads to the bathroom. A small water heater sits in the corner. _Magic powered? What an interesting invention!_ Twisting the taps to run the bathwater, the soapy bubbles froth in the tub. She kneels and begins wrestling with the laces of her brown, knee-high boots, eventually slipping them off. Unbuckling her hip satchel, she pushes her long green tunic and tights to the ground granting her body its much-needed freedom. Her clothes, although unconventional for the time, are ideal for travelling and comfy for the most part. But she has to admit, being bare like this is the best. She sinks her body into the hot magic heated water, her long auburn curls float among the suds. _Wonderful._ She slides her hands over her delicate skin, watching the grime from her journey washing away.

Soaking the day away, a commotion of gunshots and raised voices fill the streets, jerking her out of her relaxation. _A fight?_ It isn't anything she hasn't heard before, it is common in most cities. She would typically just dismiss the noise, but her soul, it is leaping in reaction. A deep feeling persisted within her since the city outskirts, changing in its form from desperation to warmth and contentment. But this? This is overwhelming. Clenching her eyes closed and holding onto the rim of the bath, a moan slips from her lips. “Ah!” Swiftly losing the struggle, she sinks deeper into the water, submitting to the pleasure. 

Her mind mixes relief and disappointment as the feeling loosens its grip on her. “What was that all about??” She mutters.

Still panting from experience, she dries herself redresses into fresh clothes. Unpacking her bag, Rue reaches for the attire she was explicitly reserving for her arrival. Her mother’s old magical cloak. She cradles it to her chest and runs her fingers over the unique material, enjoying the luscious texture. It reflects the colour of Rue’s magic, a deep violet. Though Rue does not know its origins, she is sure that it has a rich, but troubling past.

_Knock knock._

_Oh, must be the Innkeeper_. She tells herself. “Come in!” 

“Here's your meal for the evening, miss. Is there anything else you need while I’m here?” He asks. Steam flowing from the plate begins to fog his glasses, prompting Rue to giggle. “Thank you, it looks wonderful!” Rue replies. The home-cooked meal has a mixture of ingredients, many unknown to her. The array of scents coming from the dish surfaces happy thoughts in her mind. 

Looking back up at her host, with her face full of joy. “I am hoping to find a job. Something which can pay for the room in the least, until I've decided what to do long term.” Thinking back to the walk, she recalls the small store she had noted. “There was a little clinic offering healing services, ‘Daisy’s’ if I remember correctly? It was nearby. I specialise in restoration magic so I could be of some use.” 

The rabbit agrees. “The old dear would appreciate the help. Healing magic is becoming increasingly rare and she keeps pushing herself to provide for her patients. The rising conflict is certainly not helping her situation either...” Placing a paw on his cheek, he looks down with a worried expression. 

Conflict? Rue ponders to herself. Could it be related to the man in the outskirts? Worry is resurfacing within her. Noticing the conversation turning into an uncomfortable subject, she leaves uncovering more information for another day.

“I shall visit her tomorrow then! I appreciate you helping me, thank you. Sorry, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Rue.”

“Rob. It is a pleasure. This city needs more life in it. You seem like the sort of person that can provide that. I do hope you decide to stay. Well, have a good evening now.” He leaves the room, closing the door to allow Rue to start on her meal.

She savours every bite, allowing the tingling sensation of the magic to last. It is a welcome reminder of her mother’s meals from before her journey. After clearing her plate, she lay in bed, lights off, slowly letting herself drift to sleep, hopeful at the potential new life she could lead here.

“Please, world, let this become my home.”


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever just black or white. As Rue attempts to get her dream job, she discovers it isn't as innocent as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I also have rewritten parts of the previous chapter, although the plot and details remain the same. :)  
> I hope you enjoy! Things are going to get a lot more exciting after this! It has been very tame so far, but that will all change after this one. You have been warned!

_“There’s nothing left...”_

_Dust coated the grass, gradually being lifted by the wind; remnants of the magic left within sparkled as it was carried. Death’s touch saturated the air and her previous life, the peaceful village, now mangled in burnt rubble. It was a desolate sight._

_The pain from her weighted and bruised soul made the woman clutch at her chest. But a slither of hope peeped through the darkness. “It is only a hint, but I can still feel you.” Desperate, she reached out to the area with her senses. Only an ice pick shooting up her spine greeted her, forcing a shiver. Nothing. Besides ‘them’._

\-----

Streams of warm droplets soak Rue’s hair. Forming a dam with her arm, she ponders as the scene gradually slips from her mind. Powerful. Pointed. Heartbreaking... This is not normal. 

She sits up in bed, allowing a moment for the fog in her mind to disperse.

She redresses into the comfort of her everyday clothes and retrieves the cloak hanging dully in the cupboard. Securing it onto her using the neck buckle, it draped over her body covering her past the knees with a gap remaining at the front. The hum with the familiar violet colour overflows back into the material, bringing it to life. 

With the essentials at hand, she heads down to the reception and is greeted by her host. “Good morning, Rue. Are you off already? Best of luck for today.” The simple gesture catches her by surprise, but it encourages her.

Flashing a smile to Rob, Rue exits the Inn. The light Autumn air is refreshing. It certainly has a distinct feel compared to other cities.

 _I’m pretty sure it was this way._ Rue proceeds forward, retracing her steps through the shaded streets. Shop owners are visible through the murky windows, preparing for the first customers of the day. Upon reaching the door of the small clinic, her stomach stirs. _The best impression now. No more wandering._

As she pushes the door open, a soft bell chimes above the door frame. “Just a moment, deary.” an older sweet voice answers. The shop front is small, but open plan. Shelves are stacked with goods such as healing candy and first aid items adorn the walls. Cushioned chairs are set up in the corner, next to a patient bed. To the rear, a door is left open, seeming to lead to a more private room. From the style, the owner wants to ensure her patients feel comfortable. _How homey._

Emerging from the back room, Daisy points Rue to one of the seats and sits down. She has the form of a greying fox monster, wearing a lengthy dress as most women did at the time. Her fluffy tail pops out from the back through a cut hole. _How pretty._ Rue grows nervous somewhat, never having seen a fox monster before. She adores foxes — her most beloved animal. Previously in the forest, she would always sneak out food and tend to them. They have a terrible reputation in the human world. Perhaps that is why she loved them so much.

“I see you are not here for healing.” Daisy studies Rue sceptically. “So tell me, Miss, how can I help you today?” A motherly smile surfaces on her face, anticipating an answer. 

Twiddling her hands together, Rue intended to be cautious in her reply. But she feels compelled to be completely honest with this woman. She gives off such warmth. “I... I am hoping you would be able to help me. You see, I am looking for a job. I've been travelling for the past three years. During that time, I felt this force. I'm unsure what to call the feeling.” Heat flushes her cheeks she recalls the sensation from the previous evening. “I felt I had to come here. Aside from that, there isn’t any way I can stay in another city. Humans are...” Rue looks to the side with an apprehensive look, unsure how to continue.

Daisy listens carefully to her words. Age brings along the benefits of patience and experience. Catching the subtle hints, she answers with one observation. “So you’re not human.” Rue looks her in the eye and nods, nevertheless fearing what reaction she may receive. 

Daisy remains careful with her tone to keep the shy lady in front of her as comfortable possible. “May I ask what you are?” 

“My mother... She is mainly of your kind. But it's complicated.” Rue unbuckles her cloak and hangs it over the back of the chair. She presents a bare arm and pinches the skin. “This is mostly a facade. In general shape, I look completely human, but there are things I suppress.” 

Curiosity washes over Daisy’s face, with a hint of disbelief. She looks at Rue, questioning the pause. “I believe it would be in your best interest to be your true self here, rather than looking human.” 

Violet magic emits from Rue. An array of brown, orange and red markings surfaced on her fair skin. Many are faint, clearly diluted from the human within her. Her incisors grew more pronounced, along with her nails. Although not large, both can undoubtedly inflict damage. A beautiful mahogany shade colours her eyelids and shapes the eye line. Rue is already taller than most human women, but not enough to be considered unusual. But now with her other features, there is no doubt that she belongs here.

Daisy holds Rue’s hand in her own. “I must admit that I'm surprised by this situation. Thank you for being honest.” Rue relaxes. Considerable weight lifts from her soul. 

“Concerning the job. I am desperate for an assistant. It has been getting harder to keep going the past couple of years. I can feel you are well versed in magic, and I'd love to see what you can do.”

Rue full of glee, accepts the offer. “Thank you! I will not let you down.”

“As you are here now, shall we start? Unless you needed to run some errands beforehand?” Daisy asks.

“No, let's start!”

Daisy explained the general types of patients and ailments the clinic received. From old to young, accidents, illnesses to more...purposeful injuries. On a rare occasion, a new child was being welcomed to the world, and it was their duty to ensure smooth development and delivery.

The bell chimes, introducing the day’s first patient. A fluffy cat mother with a sniffling child behind them enters.

“Daisy, he did it again.” The lady calls.

The child clutches his paw to his chest. Daisy rushed to the pair and kneels in front of the boy. “Oh my, were you climbing the tree again?” She asks.

“This is my new assistant, Rue. Do you mind if she tends to your son?” The mother cat looks at Rue with interrogatory eyes.

“If you feel she is up to it. Go ahead." Said the mother.

Rue guides the boy to a smaller chair and grabs a chair for herself. “Hello, little one. I see your paw is hurting.” Children are more resistant to receiving treatment; they have to be approached differently. She leans in to whisper. “I bet you were doing something super cool, weren’t you? How else would you have done that? It must’ve been the biggest tree of all.” She gives him a wink. The tears halt, and a giggle emerges accompanied by a cheeky grin. “Of course! But don’t let my mum know.” Having gained an ounce of friendship from the boy, she held the broken paw and engulfed it in her magic. Within moments it was completely healed.

Rue waves goodbye to her first patient from the door.

“I am impressed. That sort of break should have taken much longer.” Daisy says positively.

Rue closes the door. “Oh, should it? That is just what I have always done...” She shyly scratches the back of her head, unsure how to respond. _How long does it usually take?_ She asks herself _._

“Let’s go get some lunch from next door. There are some things I should tell you. You seem truly gifted, and I don’t want to lose you if I can help it. So I'll be honest with you like you were to me.” Having secured the old front door, they head to a bakery a few stores away. Daisy took a small table and ordered two teas and pastries from the server. A light rain had begins to fall, tapping against the window. Rue notes she received far fewer stares from the locals this time. Even the bakery owner only offered smiles upon their entry.

Daisy looks uncomfortable. Her orange fur, which almost matched Rue’s hair colour, is damp and weighed down. “As you probably saw, I didn’t take any payment earlier. I thought you would notice it."

Rue is baffled by the statement, uncertain of what it is leading to. “Well, I am not one to charge every patient either. I take enough to get by.” She travelled light, and only charged patients who had disposable income.

The tea and pastries arrive at the table. Rue excitedly takes a bite. _So sweet._ The tea emits a unique floral aroma, raising the question of what it was. Before she could take a sip, Daisy continues.

“I also mentioned about the sort of patients I treat here. You may already be aware, but the violence in and around the city is growing. Fights, crime, humans.” A hint of distress develops in her voice. 

_Humans?_ Rue returns her thoughts to the suited man.

“This neighbourhood, well the whole city, is mainly run by a boss family called the Gasters. They and their supporters have been at loggerheads with the neighbouring human gang in Silver City for years.” They both take a sip from their tea, giving them time to think. Rue had heard the bad press Silver City had to offer for Ebott when she passed through. It was a crime-ridden city. Stopping there was not an option for her. 

“To be fair, most of the city support them one way or another. They deter humans from re-entering and bring in revenue to support the city. Still, the underground dealings with those outside the city and the violence involved...” Daisy sits silently for a moment, clearly recalling some disturbing scenes.

Rue didn’t need any more information to comprehend the situation. The picture was clear. “I see. Many patients we will receive are fallout from bad dealings or conflicts. The clinic is also funded as part of the operations.” Daisy nods, averting her eyes from Rue.

_She feels ashamed. It must be so stressful to be caught in the middle._ Rue needs to reassure her that there is always a silver lining. Nothing is ever just black and white. “Look at what that means for the ordinary citizens though. Free healthcare! There isn’t any other city which offers the same. You are remarkable being a part of that and I will be honoured to support you in that endeavour too.” Resting a hand over her chest, Rue looks directly into Daisy’s eyes, showing the sincerity in her words.

Meeting Rue’s eyes, Daisy chuckles. “You certainly are a strange one. If you are happy, then that is all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As mentioned at the start, this will be the last 'safe' chapter. Warnings and tags will be added as we progress.  
> Feel free to comment with any thoughts or how you feel this is progressing! I will try to answer each comment :)


	3. I Will Make You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: The Gasters  
> The exact nature of their way of life is revealed, and one of the brothers deals with an intense internal conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace will now speed up from here! I hope you enjoy it. I changed the writing style slightly and adjusted the previously chapters accordingly, but plot remained the same.  
> Please see tags for specific warnings! I also updated the rating for this.

“Oh, you don’t celebrate it here? I suppose that makes sense.” Halloween is fast approaching and the days are getting shorter. Rue is continuously adjusting to the cultural differences, discovering something new every day.

“Daisy, I’ve finished another one.” Stepping away, Rue deflates into a comfy chair, withered from depletion. A line of vials sit queued for sorting on the desk. 

Daisy picks one up examining the glowing liquid, swivelling it to see the violet colour glow. “It still amazes me every time.” 

It blew Rue’s mind that the concept of potions wasn’t a reality to the residents of Ebott. So naturally, once the word got out, it was a hit. Its popularity didn't extend to just the ordinary citizens; the boss family in charge had also begun requesting samples. Just that morning during her commute, she noticed a car parked outside the clinic. Cars are a luxury in this city, so the owner had to be someone distinguished. She had spotted a towering figure in a long draping charcoal black coat return to the vehicle and departed.  _ I wonder.  _ Daisy endeavoured to shelter Rue from any dealings with the Gasters, although she will come to find the effort to be in vain.

Rue lets out a heavy sigh.

”Is something bothering you, my dear?” Daisy asks. 

Rue had hoped to ask sooner, but the embarrassment won out over her desire to know. Though at this rate, this was getting ridiculous. 

“It's occasional, but my soul, it burns. It's almost like it is scorching me from inside.” Rue replied.

”Soulmates.” Daisy's face grows a hopeful smile. ”Your soulmate is somewhere in the city. They must have been the entire time!” Daisy said, finally connecting the dots. ”That is why you travelled here. It makes sense now.”

_ I have a soulmate? And they are here?!  _ Rue questions herself. She had no idea it was something so significant. ”I hope I get to meet them soon.” 

\-----

”God, no, no, not again!”  _ Slam, crack!  _ Wailing cries echo out against the dark, damp walls, as blood trickles down from the exposed splintered bones.

”Ya know bud; this would be a lot easier for me if you stopped playing around. But I guess you like the fun, heh.” A cruel, deep voice chuckles, taking pleasure in the screams before him.

A wooden chair is secured by its feet is fixed to the middle of the floor. The broken human man, whose torn clothes are soaked through by his blood, is fastened to it by painful bindings. His wrists left shredded.

”That’s okay, though. I’m having fun too. So we both win! One, two.” A stained baseball bat swings, landing on the mangled legs, hitting its mark. ”Three…” The impact rendered no response. ”Oh, he’s passed out again.” The stocky suited monster rests his trusty bat against the wall, giving it a well-earned break. He pulls a handkerchief from his trouser pocket and wipes the splatters of red fluid from his grinning face of bone. Moving over to a small table, he picks up a glass vial, pouring some of the contents into a cup.

”Bro, this stuff is something else, where d’ya think the old codger got it from?” He proceeds to pour a small dose into the mouth of his victim, watching the wounds slowly regenerate, readying him for another round.

Leaning against the door, arms crossed, outfitted in a pristine black suit and red tie, stands a far taller slender figure. He points his red eye-light towards the glass. His expression is pained and displeased. ”I am more concerned that this precious resource is being wasted on that disgusting creature, Brother.” He spat back, his voice proper, but raspy and slightly higher pitched.

”What's gotten up yer arse recently? You've been acting weird for weeks. I'm not the only one who's noticed either, and quite frankly it's pissing us off.” The broader monster barks.

The disgruntled younger skeleton turns his head, closing his narrow sockets to evade his brothers questioning glare. ” _ Hmph…  _ It is none of your concern.”

A touch of hurt surfaces on the older skeletons face. Does he not even trust his dear brother? ”Paps, yer always my concern…” He utters gently, but his wrath quickly gets the better of him. ”So spit it out! Or I’ll force it outta ya.”

_ Cough. _ ”Uhhh...” The battered man moans half-consciously, only to be thumped back into blackness. ”Shut it!” 

”Fine. Seeing as you do not intend to stop bothering me.” Papyrus returns his gaze to his brother and sighs. ”But Sans, there will be one condition. Father must not know. It is a personal matter, and I do not want him interfering.” Seeing Sans nod in confirmation, he stands straight, preparing to divulge his secret. But a sudden shyness strikes him like a lightning jolt. He thrust his hands into his pockets and looks down at the floor. This is entirely unlike the typically proud and confident monster he is.

”M-my…” Papyrus stutters.

”M-my…?” Sans copies, cheekily.

Papyrus growls in response, irritated by the mockery. ”My soulmate arrived in the city just over a month ago.” Sans eyes widen at the confession. ”And to be more specific...” Papyrus points to the potion, his shyness being replaced by utter outrage. ”They are the one whose magic you are so rudely squandering on that scum over there.”

”Ah! Oh shit!” Sans throws his hands up with palms open, anticipating some form of attack, forgetting about the cup of liquid in his grip. They both watch the cup fling across the room and shatter on the floor. The violet liquid pools, intermingling with the ceramic remains. Sans face drops in horror, with a sweatdrop forming on his skull. ”S-sorry bro…”

Papyrus facepalms at his brother's idiocy, desperately trying to contain his anger. His face wasn’t complying though, blazing red from a mix of rage and embarrassment. Composing himself, he grabs the glass containing the remainder of the precious magic, tenderly cupping it in his hands. ”I refuse to continue speaking of her in the presence of that creature.” He opens the door and heads up the stairs into the ground floor of the secure building. Sans follows closely, locking the door behind him.

Returning home, Papyrus sits at the dining room table watching the glow in the container with a glum expression. Sans joins him, being cautious not to soil the furnishings with blood. ”So tell me. Why haven't ya, you know, gone to meet them, or something?” Sans slouches and rests his chin on his palms, trying to decipher the situation.

”I fully intend to. But I am not going to rush into it without considering things first. It is not a game. This, Brother, is real life.” Papyrus replies firm with pride.

”How responsible. Heh heh. My little brother is all grown up.” Sans teases. ”But ya know, not everything can be planned, she will eventually find you. You can’t be all ’Oh, sorry! I’m not ready, can we meet later? Thanks.’” 

Papyrus cringes at the terrible impression. Sans always knows how to stir his brother up and press the right buttons. Papyrus clenches his fists, shaking with frustration. This is a serious conversation and should be treated as such. Such a joke was inappropriate. ”Of course not, you moron! The Great Papyrus will be prepared for whatever happens! Whenever that may be.” He assures, both to his brother and himself. Although in reality, he has no idea how he is going to react, hence the avoidance. But Sans didn't need to know that. 

The reality dawns on him that he cannot avoid her forever, not that he wanted to in the first place. He wants nothing more than to plunge his jaws deep into her tender flesh and lay his mark. Perhaps he should grit his teeth and make a move.

The  _ click _ and  _ creek _ of the front door alert the brothers to the final member of the family returning home. Papyrus passes a glare at his brother, warning him of the condition he agreed to earlier. He stands and moves into the kitchen to begin the evening meal, absentmindedly leaving the vial behind. Walking into the dining room is the third skeletal figure. He is adorned with his signature long black suit coat, standing higher than Sans but shorter than Papyrus. 

His eye-lights fixate on the item sat on the table as he heads over. ”Any new information from our guest today?” He queries. His voice is deep, but soft with each word well spoken. Settling at the table, he lifts the glass, delicately shaking the substance with admiration and a hint of jealousy.

Sans grows nervous and scratches at the table leg, knowing Papyrus will flip his lid if he sees what his Father was doing. However, he can't tell him to stop. It'll raise the question as to why. He is stuck between a rock and a hard place, again. ”Nah Pops, I don't think he knows anything.”

”Such a shame. Well, dispose of him tomorrow, and I implore you not to make it too evident this time. The pests are crawling all over the city.”

The rich odour of cooking food drifts into the dining room, along with Papyrus. 

His father turns to him, still holding the vial and showing a wide grin of his sharp teeth. ”Evening, Son.” 

Papyrus’ eye-light blacks out, having seen the contents in his Father's hand being toyed with.  _ How dare he? Toying with what is mine. _ Sans panics, knowing he's going to be caught in the middle. He stands and grips the tablecloth only to freeze, leaving them two alone isn't an option. 

Papyrus marches over and snatches the vial. ”Father.” He answers coldly and proceeds to stomp upstairs into his bedroom, slamming the door. 

“Y-You have a death wish you know that right?” Sans apprehensively pipes up.

The broad grin lingers on his Father's face, which divulges a laugh. “If he were more prompt rather than evading the situation, I would not be forced to make such provocative actions.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Sans finally catches on. ”So ya got that on purpose. You already know what's going on!”

”He may only show hatred for me, but I am not blind to his emotional needs. Father knows best, after all.” He asserts, confident it was the spur Papyrus requires. ”It would be best if I were to finish dinner tonight.” He walks to the kitchen, rescuing the unfinished food from a burnt demise. 

  
  


Perched on the edge of his bed, Papyrus sits riled up, stewing in his anger.  _ Even if I hide it, he will find it. He always does. Well then. I have no choice, do I?  _ He concludes to himself on the best course of action. He pops the cork off of the top of the vial. Passing the glass rim beyond his dagger-like teeth, he downs the entire contents in one gulp.

He gasps as he completes the drink and flings himself backwards onto the bed. Completely aware the amount consumed was more than a single dose, he awaits the effects. _Hot._ Almost instantly, his body becomes a furnace, although in a pleasurable way. His soul starts pounding, recognising the magic it has been met with and craves more. Vivid impulses launch through his mind, of all the things he will do with her soul and fragile body. A drunken state starts to overcome him, but as he gazes at the ceiling, one determined thought stays clear. _Tomorrow, I will make you mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally glad I completed this chapter! I'm really exicted for the next few, and I hope you are too :)


	4. Take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene of death and turmoil takes Rue to the brink. But a special someone lifts her out from the darkness.

"Phew, another one is done!" The next morning the clinic is crammed with the latest delivery of supplies. Boxes are scattered across the floor, waiting to be organised. Rue cheerfully hums a tune, full of glee from yesterday, and begins on the next set of stock.

"Oh, Rue, my dear! Please, can you pass me a fresh sheet?"

"Of course Mother!" Rud chirps. She merrily picks up the cloth and reaches it out to Daisy, suddenly realising what she had just said.

She promptly covers her eyes. "S-sorry Daisy, I forgot where I was then."  _ Why did I do that? _

Daisy smiles with reminiscence and grief "It's…" She grips her sleeve with her trembling hand to soothe herself. Rue masses with guilt, realising that she surfaced something once shoved deep. 

"It's okay…It just brought back some memories." She looked at Rue longingly, as if visualising another. "It was nice." 

Rue feels the desperation resonating from her soul.  _ A child, she lost a child.  _ "I'm so sorry, I never realised." They say many who appear happiest on the outside, in fact, withhold the most heartfelt of grief within. Rue goes close, leaning into her, unsure of how she can comfort her. 

Daisy embraces her as if comforting a long lost infant. "In the underground, she..." 

Rue has heard a few mentions of the underground during her stay; however, it is a sensitive subject that most would go to any length to avoid. As an outsider, it is not something to raise on your own accord. 

Daisy squeezes but quickly loosens. "I'm sorry. We both are in pain. Your mother… Maybe, we can heal each other?" She offers.

No one could genuinely replace her mother, but Rue grips back anyway. Maybe this was what they both needed. Two lost souls, desperate to stop the heartache. The tender moment is short-lived, as the creaking door is pushed against.

_ Ding-a-ling.  _ The bell rings. "Hello, ladies." A man's confident voice interrupts. 

The two women promptly part and turn to meet the customer, becoming stiff as statues from realising what had intruded their space. 

A Human.

Daisy yanks Rue behind protectively. "What is your business here?" She interrogates. How could he even get this far into the city?

"Now now, you wouldn't harm a patient, would ya?" The man holds up a bloodied hand, revealing a seeping wound on his torso.

They know all too well he is part of the mob that is terrorising the city streets. Standing armed with a hand pistol at his waist and a knife strapped to his ankle, he wasn't someone to offend. But to top it all off though? His sly manic smile. 

Rue steps forward to try to disarm the situation. "O-of course not, sir!" She doesn't want to give him any reason for him to lash out, no matter how strongly the fear is cutting through her. Her voice shakes as she guides the unwanted visitor. "P-please, come this way. Oh my, that must be painful, let me take care of you."

He places the bloody hand upon her shoulder, baring his teeth as his grin broadened. "You can take care of me anytime, sweet cheeks."

_ Did he just?!  _ Rue was astounded by his less than subtle flirt.  _ Why would he? To me? What?  _ A mixture of emotions are spewing from the man, strong but true. She can interpret each in uncomfortable detail, a trait of hers she repeatedly comes to loathe. Hatred. Disgust. Deceit. And... She turns her eyes to find his lusting gaze piercing her.  _ Oh, you have got to be joking!  _ He wasn't. 

Directing the man down onto the bed, she envelops the wound in her magic, eager for him to leave.  _ Self-inflicted... Why is he here? Searching? Searching for what? _

"You may be a freak, but my God aren't you something else! It's like you're almost human! I can work with that. Hey, why don't you and I go get freaky together?" He winks, satisfied with his weak attempt to woo the beautiful woman and rests his nauseating hand on her cheek. The sticky blood latches onto her skin, slowly crusting into place. 

"That's enough! Get out!" Daisy plucks Rue away and tears her apart from his disgusting touch. 

The man's face morphs into pure fury, infuriated by the interruption. He harshly grabs Rue's wrist, digging in his fingernails, causing her to squeak. The reckless surge of emotion overwhelms her, blanking her mind and making her stumble. As if changing his mind, he unexpectedly releases his grip and moves back to the entrance. "Heh, well, maybe some other time then, sweet cheeks..." He leaves behind the women, one confused with the other dazed, but both full of relief. 

Unfortunately for the two, another challenge is to set to present itself later today. 

\---

_ Bang! Bang! _ An explosive flurry of gunshots echoes out through the city centre streets. The next few minutes pass bitterly silent, until a slam hits the old front door, almost forcing it off its hinges. A breathless monster hurls the door open, bringing with him the reality of the situation. "We need help quickly! By the factory. Please hurry!" As quickly as he arrived, he departs, swiftly moving up the street. They don't stop to question, and they grab some essential supplies. The remaining potions were purchased earlier in the day by one of the regular city gang members, so this is going to have to be done the old fashioned way.  _ I should have conserved some. I hope there aren't too many. _

Rue follows Daisy to the city's violence hotspot. A couple of humans are spotted, making a run for it.  _ Why is there no one chasing them? _ She also questions how the man from earlier managed to roam freely. Shells from gunshots begin to litter the roads, making it visible this is something big.  _ Was that man also involved? _ Regret grows; she could have at least tried to stop him. Could someone be dead because of her?

She grows breathless, unable to continue running. Her soul is on fire, and her chest is crushing her from inside.  _ Now?  _ She questions herself. This isn't the most appropriate time. She looks around, unsure of what or whom she should be looking for.  _ Were they involved in all this?  _ Struggling against the instincts of her body, she continues towards the scene. Daisy has already gone ahead, tending to the first patient. 

Rue's eyes are met with a mix of dust, human bodies and severely injured monsters. Painful cries spur panic.  _ Where do I even start? _ Hopping patient to patient, she triages the most severe first. They had to be efficient. 

_ No sign of them yet. _ Rue notes to herself, peering around, feeling guilty that she is considering such a thing here. 

The wounds on the worst patient were near-fatal. He emits loud whines of agony while scratching at a hole in his garments. She rips open the suit jacket and shirt on the dog monster; he was huge. The soft white fur is laced with dust circling the edge of a deep crater.  _ What is that?  _ Something glistens deep within the wound, but it isn't a standard copper-lined bullet. He clutches her with a vice-grip hold as she slowly seals the injury, and surfacing the object from his chest. She inspects it, twirling it between her fingers.  _ Silver? But how is it sparkling like that? I better keep this safe for now.  _

Rue makes her way patient to patient, and the scene slowly quietens back down.  _ The day is losing light, just how long has it been? I'm exhausted. Too much has happened today...  _ She struggles, still battling her chest, as well as competing against the welling emotions from the suffering around her. The last of the critical patients are now healed, with the rest being cared for by Daisy. Rue watches as the unwounded drag the human bodies inside the factory, streaking trails of blood as they went.

_ Why did I have to be...  _ A nostalgic rage buds from within as she peers down at herself. She falls to her knees, gasping. She digs her claws into her chest, and blood spills down her breast as her face creases into turmoil.  _ I can't take it. It's all too much. It's crippling me.  _ She whines, concentrating on wounds she's causing. 

Her soul calls her to move, knowing the relief that she desperately needs is just nearby.  _ Behind?  _ She turns, not knowing what to expect. She had spent the previous evening envisioning who her soulmate would be, their appearance, their personality. She felt like a teenager with a crush. But it didn't prepare her for  _ him _ .

Huge. Powerful. Terrifying. Standing but a few meters away is a monster of a sort she has not seen before. He towers over her, dressed in a bloodied, but striking suit, topped with a trilby hat. Rue doesn't know what to do.  _ Do I say something? What do I? _ The pressure in her chest intensifies again, causing her to flinch and dig her claws deeper. 

His soul aches at seeing the wounds she's inducing and moves closer, kneeling directly in front of her. He removes the fedora, setting it against his chest. "I must apologise, I had not realised to what extent this was affecting you." He averts his gaze.

Rue knows his face and words are expressing remorse, and despite his appearance, he is a gentleman to her.  _ Why is he feeling guilty? _

"I am sure you understand who we are to each other. Rue, I am Papyrus." He returns the hat on his head and extends out a hand for her.

His words confirm the message her instincts were telling her.

"I will take the pain away. Come be with me." 

The panic, the death surrounding her, the distress, it all leaves her. Only the knowledge that her soulmate is preparing to take her away is left coursing through her mind. She reaches out her small hand and places it into his.  _ Take me.  _ She's entranced, obeying only the will of her soul. He pulls her up, but she collapses into him clutching onto his jacket. She's too weak to support herself anymore. He swoops her weak body into a bridal hold and points a gluttonous smile to her with his eye light glowing a hot red.

"I always take care of what is  _ mine _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally caught up and have already written the next few chapters! The next chapter is a first-person POV which I thoroughly enjoyed writing!


	5. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Rue POV chapter, fancied a change to experiment :)

"Ah!" I'm pushed against the wall of a large dark bedroom, completely dominated by Papyrus' intimidating stature. The door was locked. I had been carried here in complete silence, within the arms of my soulmate, who took the liberty to cut straight to the chase. I wasn't sure if it was out of anxiety or principle. Only his single red eye light provides any illumination to the darkness, leaving a faint red glow reflecting off my skin. The other eye has two deep scars tracing through top to bottom. I suspect it was from a fight. Who would want to mess with this guy? I have no idea.

My soul reacts to the gentle touch of his hard hand, caressing my left cheek. It's like a drug, and I'm not going to say no. His expression is one of amusement, interest and lust. I grip onto the bloodied suit jacket and avert my gaze. I have never been in such a compromising position, and I know it is only the start. He slides his hand down my neck and onto my shoulder, passing under my tunic. I try to contain the moans my body tries forcing out.

"Your scent, it is so deliciously sweet." He says, his voice growing rough.

My scent? What scent? I wasn't expecting such a peculiar comment.

"With each movement, each touch, it gets stronger. I think you are enjoying this more than I am." A terrifying smirk grows on his face, and a small laugh is let out.

He may be right. I haven't been my usual self since I joined this city. I am even finding myself taking pleasure in the fear he's inducing.

He hooks his thumb onto the rim of the tunic neck and pulls it off my shoulder, exposing my patterned skin. I can see he is intrigued by my unusual markings by the way he glides his sharp fingertips delicately over them. The light tickling sensation sends pleasurable shivers down my body. I didn't realise that being touched in a simple way as this could send such heated shockwaves through someone. He grips my arms to hold me still and leans down towards my bare skin. A sudden and sharp pain runs deep into my bare skin from the pricks of a shallow bite.

After licking each speck of drawn blood, he whispers into my ear. "Although you were not what I was expecting, you taste delicious too."

I can't think straight, it's all too much. I lean my head back against the wall and let a moan slip. My face contorts into a mixture of emotions as I close my eyes. This seems to please him, as I can now feel the firm grip of his hands latch on to both sides of my tunic, and with a loud  _ rip _ , it's torn apart and thrown off my body. Only my tights and boots are left covering me. The rush of bitter air against my skin raises goosebumps and hardens my nipples. My satchel gets flung to the floor with the strap snapped, and I spot one of my empty vials placed upon the dresser.

Was he from yesterday?

Before getting a chance to think, I'm lifted and plonked onto the edge of the bed, sitting upright. Papyrus removes his hat and jacket hanging it neatly on the front of the cupboard. I don't think there is any rescuing it from those stains, though. I'm bewildered, to say the least, by the sudden shift in tone. So I begin to untangle my laces, finding, as usual, that I am being held captive by them. I couldn't help but growl. These shoes need to burn.

Being the gentleman Papyrus seems to be, he pulls a chair from his desk and positions it in front of me. He sits and lifts a boot onto his knee, somehow untangling each knot in seconds, finally slipping it off. He gestures for the other, and I comply, untangling the mess and leaving both my feet free in moments.

This guy has magic fingers! My thoughts run wild at what else they could possibly do, and my face tightens from me slyly grinning. I'm generally perceived as sweet or innocent, but everyone has that darker side too. It just needs the right stimulus to draw it out. And here it was.

I eagerly slip off the thin tights and perch myself onto his lap, much to his astonishment. He grabs my waist, unsure of what my intentions were. I don't think he was anticipating me being so forward, unsurprising considering how submissive I have been so far. I even surprise myself. Before my newfound confidence wears off, I take one of his hands and place it over my womanhood. I motion the way I like it, being sure he learns before I get too flustered. I've never been touched down there before, except by my own hand. It's an entirely different experience.

The pointed end of a finger enters my opening, only for me to release a loud and embarrassing squeak. And with that, all my courage jumps headfirst out of the window. I can't help but curl into myself, bringing my arms to my chest. I lean forward to cover my face with my hair. Why did I just do that?! How humiliating...

I peep through the strands dangling in front of me. Maybe it wasn't so bad? I see my soulmate looking down completely flushed with a flustered expression. That wasn't something I was expecting. I know pure monsters don't have the same anatomy as humans or hybrids; it must be utterly alien to him. From that reaction, though, could he have a softer side despite his appearance?

Oh, maybe not...That terrifying smirk is back.

"Had I known you were so eager I would have collected you sooner. No matter. We still need to begin anyway, and I do not want us to be interrupted." He urges.

Wait. What? Haven't we started?

"And since you have been so bold to show me your weak spot, you should not put up a fight."

Weak spot? Fight??

He pushes the finger deep inside, causing me to lurch forward, only prompting him to add a second. My body slumps into his powerless. I have not felt such ecstasy in all my life, and I want more. I grip onto his shirt, gasping for breath and begin trembling. My hair is pushed off the shoulder bitten earlier, where fresh blood is still being drawn to the surface. He leans forward tipping me backwards, supporting me by my back using his free hand. The tilting motion coaxes a whine from me as my g-spot is pushed against. He may have misinterpreted my guidance, but the results are fruitful anyway.

The tip of his sharp teeth from his open jaw meets my shoulder for a few seconds before they are sunk in deep with a tremendous  _ crunch _ . The searing pain from broken flesh and bone makes me scream. I dig my claws into the back of his shirt, and it begins to tear. My left arm flops from the damage, hanging loosely at my side.

Agony. Terror. Warmth. Pleasure. Joy... And…?

My screaming stops. All the negative emotions leave as a euphoric sensation fills me. I feel his magic envelop my soul while mine also reaches out to his. I can hear thoughts which are not my own. I can see memories which I did not experience. I feel intense devotion, of which I have not felt before. Is this what it means to be soul bonded?

I savour the experience, taking in every detail. I release my claws and tenderly start caressing his back, reciprocating the bond. A strong sense of contentment flows through me, and I can feel it does in him also. Everything feels right in the world.

I am not sure how long it has been, but all good things must come to an end. My mangled shoulder is released as well as my womanhood. The blood loss has made me woozy, but my mind stays somewhat clear. I'm carried to the bed, laid down and covered by a luxurious quilt. He sits beside me, and I feel healing magic mend the torn flesh and shattered bones. Ah, so we are both healers. Something in common already, that's a good start.

"It is almost dinner time. I can make you anything. What would you like?" He asks eagerly.

Ah, a chef too! That tops the healing trait any day.

"What's your favourite?" I ask back.

"Spaghetti." He chirps.

"With extra sauce?"

"I wouldn't do it any other way." He confirms, pleased at my comment.

"Spaghetti it is then." I giggle.

Once my shoulder is healed, he leaves the room closing the door. I eagerly await my first home-cooked dinner lovingly made by my new partner.


	6. Tease

_ Slam! _ Papyrus is rudely jolted out of his pleasant thoughts as the door slams open. He heads down the stairway to find his brother in one of his moods, slamming the door once again to close it, causing the coat hanger to tumble over.

_ That was too close.  _ Papyrus thought, relieved.

"I would appreciate it if you did not throw one of your tantrums today, Brother." He scowled at Sans arms crossed. This is  _ not _ acceptable behaviour.

"What's it to you, anyway? Yer' not one to talk! I've been the one sl-" Sans cuts off and sniffs the air taking in the tempting aroma.

"What the hell is that...sweet smell?" Sans looks at his brother, questioningly. He looks into the kitchen through the walkway. No nothing there. There are no snacks out on the tables. Is it hidden?

"It's pretty good! Come on, where're the goods?" Sans eyes his brother with a fat grin, rubbing his fingers together thinking he's holding out on him.

"There are no goods! Just... keep it down." Papyrus lowers his tone, not wanting to give off the wrong impression to who he's hiding upstairs. The last thing he wants is to scare her off.

It was too late though; their curiosity got the better of them. A tiny click of a doorknob sounds and a little purple dot shines through the dark gap, looking down from the landing. Papyrus couldn't help but glance up, hoping Sans doesn't notice. He does. Sans stares at the dot residing in his little brother's room as it stared back.

"Enough, Brother" Papyrus warns, becoming defensive. There is no point in hiding her now. He just has to wait for it to click for him. But he can at least be subtle about it.

"NO WAY!" He shouts startlingly loud, practically shaking the building

"Eeek!" Rue's surprised voice squeaks and yanks the door shut.

That wasn't subtle at all. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Papyrus flips. No point in staying quiet now, the damage was already done.

"Bro, that's what you've been up to while I was slaving away doing all the dirty work? I don't know whether to be mad at ya or proud of ya." Sans wipes away a fake tear. 

"Just don't tell Father." 

"What ya gonna do? Lock her up there? He's going to know if someone is in his house. He's already figured out your little 'issue' anyway." Sans quickly regrets what he just revealed after seeing the fury on his brother's face.

Papyrus composes himself. Controlling his anger is not something easily done, but he has too much at stake now. He needs to be on his best behaviour.

"Five minutes. And I will be back down to start dinner. So BEHAVE!" He commands and heads back upstairs.

On re-entering the bedroom, a large bulge can be seen hiding beneath the quilt. If Rue is hiding, she's doing a terrible job of it. The pillows have even been taken hostage within the makeshift hovel. Even more oddly, one of the cupboards doors is ajar.  _ Why was she in there?  _ He crouches next to the bed and lifts the bed cover. An arm quickly reaches out, grabs his collar and hauls his top half inside. 

"W-what w-who w-was that?!" She asks completely frazzled. Her emotions are still high, and such a startle like that would short-circuit anyone. 

A mixture of violet and red light glow amongst the pillows as she holds onto him rattling. 

"That is just my imbecile of a brother. I would not worry about him" 

He spots her clutching onto something with her other hand beneath her.  _ So she took something.  _ He feels into her restless mind where no ill intent can be sensed from her. 

"I-if I'm causing a problem... I can go home." She sheepishly says. Not that she is in any state to be going outside, especially since she has no clothes left. That would certainly draw attention in more ways than one.

"Home? This _is_ your home!" He asserts, hurt that she implied otherwise. She is _his_ now, after all. Perhaps she needs to be taught a lesson. He exits the cosy hiding and hauls off the covers. Rue is uncovered sitting enticingly upon one of his suit jackets, with one of the arms snug tight between her legs. They both stare in silence. 

_ Oh. _

He knows better not to ask, no matter how much he wants to. But how could she tease him like that? It's almost cruelty.

"I er this was not I wasn't…?" Her words tumble out a mess. He wasn't meant to see that. She just couldn't help herself. 

He looks away and shields his eyes to hide his embarrassment. "I-I will return later." And promptly leaves the room. 

Sans is sat at the dining room table with his favourite condiment as he hears his brother swiftly enter from the living room and eagerly heads through to get to the kitchen.

" _ Pffft  _ what the hell happened to you?" Sans laughs and bangs on the table, noting the flushed look Papyrus has.

"Shut up!" Papyrus growls and darts into the kitchen.

Sans follows, knocking the chair over. If someone was able to rattle his brother more than he can, he just  _ had _ to know how. He is even impressed at how he hasn't exploded yet. This has to be a record.

"Wow to get ya like that... I like her already. Come on! What she do!?" Sans prods, fully aware it is a bad idea.

Papyrus ignoring Sans retrieves a pan from the overhead cabinet, carefully placing it onto the hob. He lays out the ingredients and begins preparing in complete silence. 

Sans hovers around his brother, eager for any response. "Come on, Bro?" 

Sans could practically hear the  _ snap _ as Papyrus stops the knife halfway through slicing a tomato. 

_ Oh shit. _

"Sans... I am making dinner." Papyrus' voice becomes low and cruel. Sans knows he's fucked up and steps back. Papyrus grabs Sans by his shirt collar, pulling him face to face, outraged. "SO GET OUT!" 

\---

_ Plonk!  _

Sans stares at the peculiar meal his brother threw in front of him. Not that his meals aren't always on the more...unusual side. But this was something else.

Sauce. Lots of sauce. It is practically swimming in it. It is garnished with a tiny sprinkle of cheese in the centre, which quickly melts to become one with the red pool.

"Errm." He isn't sure what to say.  _ Could this be payback for earlier? _ He looks up to see Papyrus skillfully balance two more plates with cutlery in the other arm bearing a pleased look on his face.

_ Oh no, is he gonna…? _

"Despite your rude behaviour earlier, I still decided to grant you this portion of my signature dish, prepared specifically to my lady's request." Papyrus gloats.

_ I don't think this is what she meant…  _

"Now I  _ urge _ you not to disturb us." Papyrus demands and heads out of the dining room. He was not going to warn him again. 

_ Heartbreak's just around the corner. _ Sans braces himself for the fallout.

Papyrus finds the bedroom cleaned up. The bed is made, the pillows are propped, and Rue sits against them, reading a cookbook from the shelf wearing… the jacket. It completely engulfs her. 

_ Why does she have to be so…!? _

"Smells so good!" She chirps with a gleeful smile, snapping him out of the trance. She closes the book and places it on the side. 

"O-of course! The great Papyrus cannot be beaten when it comes to cooking. Prepare yourself!" He presents the plate, and she eagerly takes it and the cutlery. Usually, he would not allow food in the bedrooms, but this is a reasonable exception. He sits at the desk with his portion, awaiting the verdict.

She whispers something to herself and takes a bite. She pauses after showing a surprised expression.

Papyrus grows nervous at the reaction.  _ She cannot possibly dislike it! Can she?  _ Rejection from her would essentially tear his soul in two. But his nerves shift into shock as she ravenously shovels the remainder in the most unladylike manner possible, even finishing with a lick to the plate. He would be disgusted by such an action if it weren't for the fact she was beaming afterwards. She holds out the plate to him and wipes her mouth.

Even though his food is  _ always _ perfect, no one has ever asked for seconds. Not even implied it. He just couldn't understand it. But Rue? She is sat gazing at him with an unseen raw desire, making his soul burn hot.  _ Oh does she... _ ? 

"Did you want more?" He questions.

"I-Is that okay?"

His soul thumps in response, and he launches up. "Of course!" And he stampedes back downstairs. 

Sans hears the incoming stomps as he battles against his stomach to finish the meal. 

_ Oh shit 'ere we go. _

He watches his brother ignore him, head into the kitchen and back out with another portion. 

_ Oh no, that poor girl.  _

"Bro, what yer doing? Don't be force-feeding her now." He asks, genuinely concerned.

"Force-feeding?! I will have you know she appreciates my cuisine, unlike you ungrateful idiots. My lady has requested for more and I must not keep her waiting."

Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing. There surely had been some misunderstanding, or she has an iron stomach blessed by the gods. 

\---

The grandfather clock ticks loudly against the silence of the night as the three Gasters sit tense in the living room. The two brothers share a sofa while their father sits opposite. A map covered in scribbles and pins sits open on the coffee table in between.

“To reduce our numbers by such an amount… I am inclined to believe they have some sort of new weapon. We must tread carefully. They are continuing to reach deeper within our territory, bringing danger to both us and the civilians.” The head Gaster, Wingdings, may be a ruthless mobster, but he has a responsibility for the people of Ebott City, something of which he takes great pride on. 

“Are you certain they took nothing?” He asks, pointing at a pin on the map.

“Not that we’re aware of. Right bro?” Sans confirms, looking to his brother.

“Indeed, they cowered and fled at the first instance they began losing the fight.” Papyrus replies, distracted, tapping his arm.

“I will be blunt. If so many were not saved, we would be in an incredibly difficult position. Our numbers only dwindle as theirs multiply. It will not be long before we are overrun. Their determination will not falter, and our kind has grown weak from the confinement.” 

The brothers grew uncomfortable at the admission. Their Father has never admitted to losing a battle. Especially considering the war.

“I need to strategise an alternative plan with the limited resources we have remaining. In the meantime...” He points his piercing eyes at Papyrus. 

“What?” Papyrus spits. 

“I need you to put aside your malice and work  _ with _ me for once. I  _ need _ you. I  _ need _ that girl. Her magic will be crucial for retaining our numbers. DO NOT scare her off.” He demands, raising his voice.

They both sit in silence. A pin-drop could tear through the tension in the room. For his father to insinuate Papyrus possibly scaring off Rue riles him to no end. But Papyrus has to admit, he had a point. Perhaps it was time for a truce and work together. For now. He can’t believe what he is contemplating doing, but there would be no point to it all if there is no city left.

“Fine.” He agrees, gritting his teeth. The unexpected control of anger surprises the others. 

“However…” He continues, standing to make a point, glaring at Wingdings.

“She will act under  _ my _ orders, not  _ yours _ . Don’t you  _ dare  _ try otherwise. If I say no. I mean  _ no. _ ” He warns. 

Sans has never seen his brother stand up to his father like this before. He is deadly serious. The fact he is also agreeing is certainly out of character, and unnerving. The petty squabbles and arguments of the past were a far cry from this. 

“Br-” Sans is quickly cut off.

“I understand.” Wingdings confirms calmly, also out of character.

_ Him too?!  _ Sans snaps his head to look at his father. He cannot believe it. The mutual agreement has been made without any fallout.  _ I can’t tell if this is a good thing or not… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now use Twitter if anyone is interested ^.^ The power of social media!  
> https://twitter.com/TheFantasyqueen


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning of feelings and surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got extremely distracted by other works and original projects! Finally the next chapter, with the next two drafted!
> 
> If you haven't seen yet, I posted another story 'Ambassador Marriage' last week. 
> 
> A smaller story I am writing alongside this as well others in planning/drafting.

_“H-hello? Anyone here?” The woman creeks open the old rickety door. “I could sense-” Her eager voice was muffled by an inhuman hand as she was hastily dragged inside._

_“Shh. Do you_ want _them to find us?” A bear-like and a wolf-like monster surrounded her, desperate for her to remain silent._

_“S-sorry.” She whispered and peered out the window. “It’s just I haven’t found anybody else in what feels like years...I...don’t actually know how long it's been.”_

_“Each day is it’s own, we just try to survive. To tell the truth, you’re the first we have seen too in a while.”_

_“A while? So there are others?!”_

_“Not many. They’re all scattered. We are few and far between now and we can't just go out in the open anymore. So it is hard to say how many there truly are. But…_ " _They looked at her body with intrigue and a glimmer of hope._

_"..._ that’s _some fancy magic there! Tell us! How do you do it? Please!”_

_“I can teach you. But, please, only if you help me in return. I’m looking for someone. I’m looking for my-”_

\---

She heard it. _All_ of it. 

_What-what have I gotten myself into?!_

Rue lays there, in the bed of one of the most terrifying and powerful individuals this city has to offer, barely having slept a wink all night. And of the moments she did sleep, those scenes of a time long passed haunted every moment. Her mind whirls conflicted between the plain and _obvious_ logic to flee, and the imprinted bond set on her. But, even if she were to escape, it isn’t like she could just walk free and frolic off into the sunset. They would drag her back in no time at all. So such an attempt would be futile.

_Perhaps it is okay. Maybe they aren't as scary as others made out? Maybe-_

_Squeeeeze_ . Though it is hard for any words from her poor attempt to convince herself otherwise to sink in when imprisoned within a boney vice grip, and her breast is clamped onto tight. _Too_ tight. Too-

_Oh~ why does the pain feel so good._

The hard and sharp contrasts the soft and delicate in every way. She desperately withholds the squirms and wriggles seeking their way out. But then to her surprise, the claws retract from the broken skin to roost upon her hair resting beside on the bed. Relief _._ Though she couldn't help but feel a niggle of disappointment eat away at her. Just what is she turning into?

"For something so timid, you do relish a bit of _rough_." His deep husky voice whispered in her ear.

_Gasp! Awake awake awake awake! He was_ awake _! And, was that a tease?! What...what do I do?_

He trails his clawed tips along each curve of her body to incite more reactions. Sliding over the hip and then the thigh, circling around to take a firm hold of her arse. _Smack._ ”Eep!” _Smack!_ Hard enough to leave a bruise. He slips his fingers down dabbing her entrance, though not quite enough to enter. Rue grips something, anything, and lifts her leg, anticipating a glorious repeat of the night prior.

”You certainly have a fondness for your weak spot.” He remarks with a shallow mean laugh and then retracts from the area.

_How cruel!_

The pricks and prods of claw ends return to her waist and tease the surface of her belly, agitating her empty stomach.

_Grumble._ Loud. Her stomach practically rumbled the bed. Not quite the response he expected but amused him nonetheless. 

_W-why? This is too embarrassing!_ Too restrained to cover her face, she stuffs her face into the pillow. As far as giving a good first impression goes, this has not been quite what she was planning.

"I suppose there is no harm in beginning a little early." He popped up too eager for the time of day and grabs a fresh suit from the cupboard, folded and pristine.

Rue looks to the drawn curtains where there is barely a hint of daybreak. 

_Only a_ little _early? It is far too early. For anything._

Unsure of the next course of action, she, in turn, slips on her knapped jacket, the fibres now crispy from her dried blood from the night prior. Her eyes meet the remains of her old clothing, now lumped in its final resting place, the bin.

_So long, you served me long and well..._

“Hmm. Indeed this is a problem. I cannot allow you to be seen like... _this_.” 

_Thanks..._

He doesn’t hide the face he, in fact, enjoyed the view, but it is a valid point. Though the apparent need to bathe triggers every possible cleaning tendency within him.

_Grip._ Hands firm on shoulders avoiding the muck, Rue is guided out and into the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

“Bathe! I shall return with fresh clothing. Do _not_ leave this room. Now, confirm your previous residency.” He oddly demanded.

“Residency? You mean, live?”

_Is...that a good idea? Although, it seems like he already knows..._ His piercing and unamused gaze suggests telling him is the best course of action. _I do_ not _want to piss him off._

“Rob’s Inn. Down in-”

“I know where that is. I shall return within the hour.” _Slam_.

_Charming. Well, so far, the best I would describe him, aside from the anger issues and casually being someone considerably infamous, is strange. No, more than strange. I can’t put a word to it._

Slipping off the tent covering her, she meets the reflection staring back, and that _staining_ . Deep scarring taints her shoulder, dyed a wine red, with the colouring crawling from the wound tainting the surrounding tissue. It feels unusual. Like something alien has latched on and could not be removed, now becoming one with the skin. Her fingertips trace the deep indentations, though to her surprise a gentle hum greets her touch where the area is saturated in magic. _His_ magic. She had heard of marking, even seen some of her patient’s. But _this_? This was on another level.

_Slosh._ The hot soapy suds heats her to the core. _Relax._ She tells herself and contemplates her peculiar situation. _Nothing bad has happened so far, though the level of control is through the roof. Do I just see what happens? I was okay with this until I listened to that conversation... Maybe I shouldn’t have…_ She holds her legs in comfort. _Oh?_ and comes to a realisation. _My chest. The pain, it’s gone._ The months of discomfort had lifted away just like that and she didn’t even realise. _Finally. It seems Daisy was right, again… Daisy? Oh no!_

_Splash!_ Water overflowed in her panic, soaking the floor. _I just left her there like that! The scene, that man! And she saw me..._ She peers to the newly created mess tarnishing the floor. _Eh… not good._

After a quick soak, a hesitant presence lingers outside the door. _What’s he doing?_ Like a barrage radiating through the door, she senses anxiety, excitement and… _Oh, surely not?_

_Click_. She cracks open the door to find Papyrus stood aside like a shy teenager about to be caught out.

“None of your garments were satisfactory, so...here.” A brown bag was thrust inside. 

_Where on earth? Were any shops even open? Still, he was only gone for 20 minutes, that’s… Oh. Oooh. What a terrible ruse! No. That’s...too cute._

He catches her eye fully aware of the game he is playing. “B-Breakfast. Half an hour!” _Slam!_

\---

Rue pokes her head into the kitchen, having followed the tantalising scent of breakfast crisping, browning, absorbing all of that fresh unhealthy oil… It’s to die for. Closer. Closer. Face practically in the saucepan.

“Gah! What are you doing?!” Papyrus plonks her away from the counter, only to be caught speechless.

He knew it wasn’t her style. She had never worn anything like it in the city. But now she looks even more alluring being adorned in the long and luxurious day dress he specifically had tailored weeks ago. There was no way _she_ was going to continue wearing those _rags_ , of which his secret visit to her less than adequate room confirmed. No. Rue requires something of a high standard. She is no mere peasant after all.

“You can’t _not_ let me watch, and trying off the pan is best!” She moans. Nothing gets between her and food, not even a great towering monster.

“Fine! Just don’t do _that_ again.” He points to the pan she almost scolded herself with. 

“Hehe…” The oily smoke sticks to her face as she returns to the spot, too engrossed to care. “That.” She points like a child to a crisp little shroom shrivelled horrifyingly far beyond the idealistic standards of most. The fork crunches through the defenceless mushroom and is held inches from her face. The gesture is obvious. His buried soft side is slowly being dragged back up to the surface where it once resided long ago. Maybe, _maybe_ now is a chance for change again.

“Ah~!” Rue eagerly recepts to the offer and clamps down on the fork. “Nom.” _This is nice. Maybe it_ will _be fine-_

“Well, I’ll come back later-” A voice from the entrance interrupted the fluffy moment.

“Eep!” _Yoink! Donk_. The aim was true and the fork bounced off of Sans’ head, whom of which seems to have mastered the art of scaring the living daylight out of women.

\---

“S-Sorry.” Rue apprehensively sits having thrown a dirty utensil at one of her hosts. Not just _any_ host though, the number two head of the city, or so she assumes. If she were _anyone_ else, the repercussions would have been… The more than dangerous situation she now finds herself trapped in only eats away at her again.

“D-Don’t sweat it, sweetheart. Hehe... “ He cautiously reassures as he feels the viciously piercing glare of his brother cutting into his very soul. No more chances, he cannot screw this up.

_Sweetheart?_ She found it a peculiar word to come out of the mouth of such an infamous brute. And that level of _fear_ he held for his brother. So plain and reinforced. If she didn’t know better, then- She peers to her partner beside her, who had also finished the morning meal. Only Sans was left trailing behind, once again stuck in a battle of determination.

_No…_ He’s _number two?! What next?_

“A pretty little thing aren’t ya? Paps was so proud of that dress he desi- Ah! Goddammit!” _Crunch crunch crunch._ The explicit sign to shut the hell up was ground into Sans’ foot relentlessly, leaving him borderline on the brink of tears. “Ehehe...eh. I mean, you work at that little healing place dont’cha?”

“Yes, I do, and…” The wall clock displays at 7 O’clock. “I suppose I will head there in about an hour, assuming we aren’t too far.”

“No.” Papyrus interrupts.

“Oh, well, good! Though I may need a guide…”

“No. As in, you are _not_ going.”

_Scoot._ “W-well, that is my cue to leave!” _Poof._ And just like that, Sans was gone, leaving an uncomfortably tense silence in the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the next chapter! Her corruption slowly begins.
> 
> Eh I deleted the next chapter, will repost later. I had two versions of it and now I wished I posted the other one now.


	8. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Gaster tries pushing the boundaries with Papyrus' new soulmate. Bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two versions of this chapter (tiny variance, no plot differences), I posted the other last night but kinda regretted it so I ended up replacing it with this one!

_ Tick...tick...tick...tick… _

Pale as a sheet, and slowly rattling in the seat, Rue was sure she insulted her host, one way or another. She felt the anger on the brink of exploding pounding within him. Not that she needed her magic to be able to understand that.  _ I went and did it. I pissed him off. What-what do I do?! _

_ Scoot. _

"Eep!" She squeaked as Papyrus stood, releasing the final latch of control.

"STOP-!" He stuttered as he realises his mistake and hides his face with a hand...distressed? "Stop...looking at me with such...fear." He barely manages, practically a whisper. Nice and Papyrus do not go together, not anymore. He even took great pleasure in the fear she held for him during their...session. But now? Now reality had sunken in. As they sat only moments ago like… a family. After all, that is what they are. 

Despite the sheer terror of the roar which had the power to shatter her eardrums, Rue knew that anger. It wasn't for her. It was for himself. A conflicting mix of emotions wages wars within him, loud and clear for her to hear. She just needs to listen. And so she did. _ Thump thump thump.  _ Deep-rooted melancholy rushes through her very soul, but this isn't through her magic, no, this is the bond calling to her, calling her to-

Without hesitation, she latches on, throwing the chair back in the process. The luscious fibres of his suit intertwining with her fingers as she wrapped her arms around as if a lifeline. Her face ruffles into him reassuringly, as she barely reaches his chest, driven by pure instinct, or was it? 

Papyrus hesitated and delicately rests his palms upon her back, having not anticipated such a juxtaposition. Only an hour prior, she was debating on escaping. He heard exactly what she thought as she lay pinned within his arms, another surprise which he had not expected. Was their bond  _ that _ powerful? She had cut him deep inside, shattering his confidence, from where her demeanour flipped the instant she learnt who he was. But right now she latched onto him for dear life in a desperate attempt to quell the distress bubbling out of control. This is all too new, too quick, too...

"Just...go in there." He parts their touch and gestures her to the living room. He required a moment alone.

\---

This sofa is definitely not designed for those whose body meet a more ‘standard’ size. Rue may be taller than the average human woman, but she is tiny in comparison to her new hosts. Her legs dangle off the red seat, having secured the middle spot as she attentively listens in to the other room, concerned. After loud tinks and tonks of dishes being clanked together, she is finally joined by her silent soulmate after spending  _ far _ too long cleaning. Though he won't meet her eye. It seems he is struggling just as much, no,  _ more _ than her.

_ Come on, Rue, say something, anything. Something  _ normal _.  _ The bitter Autumn winds blow outside, and leaves are seen through the window being lifted from the cold ground. And so prompts an idea. "S-so, my birthday is next month…" She nervously starts, earning a small peep of interest. “I had looked around to see what I could do as I hadn’t actually celebrated it in a while…” Papyrus’s internal huff shifted into intrigue and pondering. What an opportunity to present itself, after all! If he could impress her, then maybe _ , maybe  _ she will change her perspective towards him. But what? What could he possibly do? "…and it just so happened that Mettaton is going to be performing a special live show that very week!" 

Rue couldn't describe it any other way. Pure child-like excitement. She hit the nail on the head with that one. Sure he poorly attempted to hide it on the surface as he sits leaning back arms crossed wearing a wobbling scowl. He doesn't want to reveal even more weakness than he has already done so today after all. 

"Do...you want to go?" Though she already knows the answer.

"Yes!" He chirps, snatching her hands, unable to contain the excitement. Oh, how perfect he finds her. Not only does she adore his cooking like no one else has done so before, but now also his idol? What else could they possibly have in common? 

He fondles her tiny hands within his, feeling the soft, delicate skin squish from the touch of his hard ones. Of which have no lack of experience of tearing through-. It is no wonder she is so terrified. It would be stupid not to be. And  _ she _ isn't stupid, of course not. It would be preposterous to think otherwise. She is  _ his _ soulmate, after all. 

"I...apologise." The words left him so rough. It was as if he never spoke an apology in his life. But they were sincere. Of everyone, he cannot have  _ her _ fear him, or it would tear him apart. Not that he would allow anyone else to see such moments of vulnerability.

"Me too…" Her more than justified fear had unquestionably shifted the erotic and romantic tone of yesterday to this awkward mess. Though every relationship has it's up and downs. Not that this was a 'normal' relationship. 

They sit, faces mere inches from each other, and with a slide of a claw within her cleavage the outline of her soul hums radiantly from within her chest. A most intimate act, and one not taken lightly. Undoubtedly a monster's soul, the fragile upside-down heart resides in her delicate body, but it is also tainted with the side of humanity. He had expected as such, it was no secret she was a hybrid, and he was less than pleased upon discovering this. But there was no choice but to accept, and so he did. 

Though it is peculiar. The human part of her soul should only shine the colour of a single essence. The deep violet of perseverance at the core, matching her magic, is wrapped by two others. First, a green border of kindness, unsurprising for her. He has heard her unquestioning charity to those around her, even witnessing her desperate attempts to save those wounded the previous day. A moment of great pride. But finally and most bizarrely the fiery red of  _ wrath. This… doesn't seem right. No, surely that is wrong. _ Despite their short time together, he can feel her very being, and not a hint of hostility could be sensed. At least what  _ is _ right is the sprinkling of his shining silver lacing through like stitches. 

They sink into the moment, their souls crying out to be close like magnets. The awkwardness of earlier slips their minds as they share a tender kiss. Then more peppered from her lips to her cheek, down her neck and,  _ Oh, _ on the mark, pulsing shockwaves of pleasure through each staining vein of red which snares her. Her short rapid pants and steady hold are encouraging, but he had to be careful as a certain individual is due back any moment. Moving this up to the bedroom would be his first choice, to indulge in ravaging her body and to meld their souls together in ecstasy once again. But after last night's insistence, there was no other choice. They have to work together now, and Papyrus needs to be on his best behaviour, despite the guarantee of non-stop remarks there solely to infuriate him. Especially considering this is  _ their _ home, they  _ had _ to meet her, and as if on cue, the ominous aura approaches the door.

Finishing with a long-striding lick to the sensitive area, the unexpectantly soft side of Papyrus is yet again ousted by the intense and rageful version of him as  _ they _ gracefully enter their abode. 

This is it. Rue sets her eyes on him. The big boss, the tyrant, the one who every citizen unquestionably fears but also humbly respects. The number one.  _ Doctor _ Gaster. Though what he is a doctor in, she has no idea and isn't too keen on finding out. 

"Ah, my girl. I have been ever so eager to meet you!" 

Rue takes note of his enthusiasm, which contrasts the blatant burnout weighing him down. _Was he… out all night?_ Crouching down to her level, he slips her hand into his, cupping it, stroking it and then, _kissing_ it. A risky move. No… a provocative move. As clear as day. Though there is also something else behind it, something even she cannot seem to gain access to. Rue is more than surprised that the ticking bomb beside her hasn't detonated yet, and so the lit fuse continues.

"I am Doctor Gaster, though you are already aware. I was so excited to hear that I would be receiving a new daughter into the household."

"D-daughter?"  _ What a peculiar thing to say…  _ Though it is heartwarming for her to be considered as such.

"Indeed. Tell me, how old  _ are _ you?" He continues stroking her hand, overly eager for an answer. And while doing so, veiled and untamed jealousy slowly seeps through the more than friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Twenty-two in a month…"

"So young! So... _ recent _ !" The jealousy eases somewhat but still lingers on. 

Rue intends to question the unusual comment, but then his intense eyes captivate her.  _ Familiar.  _ It isn't the fact his sons share his appearance one way or another, this is something else. Something deep and locked away with the key having been thrown away long ago.  _ Too _ long. Long before…

"D-do…" Her trembles don't go unnoticed by her attentive partner, who wraps an arm around both as reassurance and as a warning.

_ How dare he touch her, and now to rattle her to stuttering!? I'll kill him.  _ Papyrus internally threatens with every intention for his Father to feel the menacing vibes emanating from him.

"Yes~?" He knows exactly what she's going to ask, and is rewarded with the precise reaction he anticipated.

"Do… I-I know you from s-somewhere?" Rue asks meek and doubtful. Just what is this feeling nagging her, almost like an echo?

"No… I cannot say you do. Perhaps it is just the reputation I hold." Wingdings nonchalantly answered.

_ Liar. Though somehow, it is also the truth. But how? This doesn't make any sense. Why do I feel so, so… _

_ Drip.  _ Tears escape and run free. Rue is at a loss, incapable of understanding the agony burning inside. But also a desperation to get  _ nearer _ . Nearer to  _ him _ . Why? Why  _ him _ ?

"Oh. S-sorry, I… don't know what came over me." She hastily wipes her face dry but is losing the battle.

Papyrus grips her shoulder tight, lightly piercing the skin, and points the foulest glare at his Father. Whatever he has done, he's crossed the line. Her pain seeps into the fibres of his soul, as well as other less desirable feelings inside her, and  _ he _ is going to pay for it. Later, of course. That is not for a lady's eyes.

"Oh, my girl. You must be so overwhelmed! Such upheaval in a short space of time would shake anyone."

"I-I suppose… Doctor-"

"Oh  _ please _ , no need for such formalities! Call me Father. Or better yet. Since I have  _ always _ wanted a little girl…  _ Daddy _ ." Wingdings insists wearing a gluttonous grin still persisting on holding her hand captive. He is going to try to get his way, there is not a single doubt about that.

Papyrus snaps. _I am killing this worthless pile of dust!_ But in order not to horrify the timid girl beside him, for now, he merely sinks his claws into his father’s shoulder, _hard._ Hard enough to practically hear the creaking of bone as it struggles against the pressure to crack.

With a fake laugh with murderous intent, he states, “Hehe, what a jokester, am I  _ right?  _ Of course, she won’t call you  _ that. _ ” The creaking grows louder with each second, waiting for some kind of confirmation.

Rue is stuck between a rock and a hard place, witnessing what could be a bloody fallout between the two with her stuck in the middle. The bad blood between them is indisputable. What on earth happened between these two? She wants this to work, she  _ needs _ this to work, she has no choice in it, even if the said family could basically tear her head off in a moments notice. Though at the moment it seems like they were fighting  _ over _ her. And that pull, just why is she feeling this?

“F-Father.” A happy middle. Though admittedly she also felt good saying it. Slowly but surely, the litter of holes in her life are starting to be filled. Even if it’s with less than reputable sources.

Papyrus groans at her compliance, but at least it wasn’t  _ that _ . He begrudgingly releases his grip and continues with placing all effort into self-control.

"Good girl.” Another sting he just had to slip in. Though his jealousy successfully satiated, for now. “And I must thank you for your efforts yesterday. If it were not for you, I would have lost many good monsters. Already you are contributing so much!"

"I… just wanted to help. But thank-"  _ Gasp!  _ She launches up. How could she possibly forget? After all those monsters suffered so? It must still be there surely? She tears her hand from its cradling and mysteriously darts off and up the stairs, leaving the two behind.

Well since they are alone… They look at each other, and the inevitable fight breaks out. 

"YOU DIRTY-!" Papyrus growls, lurching to strangle his Father, but such a trivial move is no match for one such as himself.

"Such hostility! You should be grateful." His Father playfully provokes seizing the arms aimed at him with hostile intent. "Now now, this is not the time nor place."

Papyrus conjures a bone sharpened to a blade. He eagerly points it at his target’s vertebrae despite his wrist still caught in his grasp. “I’m going to enjoy this!” He hissed.

_ Patter patter patter _ through the corridor and down the stairs _.  _ They separate to continue the facade of a peaceful meeting, leaving them stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Rue returns satchel in hand, digging inside. "Look at what I found yesterday!" The silver bullet twinkles like starlight as she twists in within her fingertips. 

Papyrus snatches the metal before his Father has a chance. "Magic infused silver, but who would associate with the enemy? And most importantly,  _ why _ ?"

This was news to them. How had they not found this before?

"How...unprecedented."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested to know where people are thinking this is going, or where they want this to go? I have the whole main story and pairings planned already but some ideas won't hurt! :) Any sort of side chapters anyone is interested in? 
> 
> Next week I am also planning on posting a Villian Deku short story which has been super fun to write! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not dead! Personal circumstances are making progress slow on all my creative works 😓 I have the whole thing planned. Just got to write it when I'm well enough. 
> 
> I aim to post on Saturdays or Sundays UK time.   
> Follow me on Twitter ^.^ The power of social media!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFantasyqueen)


End file.
